Problem: $ -\dfrac{45}{40} + 1.875 = $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{45}{40} = -1.125$ Now we have: $ -1.125 + 1.875 = {?} $ $ -1.125 + 1.875 = 0.75 $